Falling Far and Rising High
by animevamp1
Summary: yeah ok back on track! what happens when things go to far and harry find out the truth about everything what if hes not uman any more w ... hay sorry folks again but on hy... i cant find my origanal copy and dont want to mess it up so/ starting another t
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first story people so give me as much info as possible please. The good, the bad, the in between, just try to be nice about it. I'm doing this for a couple of reasons, 1 my sister inspired me to come one this website and two to improve my writing so help yep, yep thank you for reading this!!!

Chapter 1 Bluest Eyes

I stumbled out of the car.

Well more like I was pushed out of the car by my uncle.

I grabbed my trunk and I slowly started to walk towards the train station. Then I realized people were staring at me.

My face

I went into the nearest bathroom and went into the large stall where there was more room to move, and took out my invisibility cloak from my trunk and put it on. Grabbing my trunk I walked out of the bathroom and went straight to platform 9 ¾.

Running trough it I almost ran into Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Wesley.

Before i could do anything Mrs. Weasly said, "You too come here for a minute I want to talk to you."

Alright mother." Ron said back.

"Yes ma'm." Hermione replied putting the book she had in her hand and putting into her bag that was hanging from her side.

They walked into one of the darker corners of the room. Ron sat against the pillar and Hermione leaned against the wall while Mrs. Weasly stood and looked at the two of them.

"So, how is your mission going?" she asked the tow teenagers.

I looked at her in confusion but Ron replied with, "we didn't get much, he hasn't wrote us all summer."

Harry eyes teared up.

Hermione asked looking at her fingernails, "why do we have to deal with the little shit anyway?"

"Because Dumbledore ordered us to that's why Herm's." Ro answered replied for his mother, who looked quite angry at the question.

Hermione sighed, "alright, alright no need to get bitchy on me."

It was then the train horn blared in the background making the four people in the corner jump in surprise.

"by mum." Ron yelled running of towards the train.

Hermione not far behind I yell, "See you at Christmas."

I slowly walked after them, not realizing tears that were falling to the ground.

Before I knew it I was in a compartment by myself.

I slumped against the wall not bothering to sit on one of the compartment seats.

I hadn't realized that my invisibility cloak fallen of when I had sat down. I sat staring at the wall when all of a sudden someone walked in. I didn't look.

I didn't want to see who had found me the way I was at the second when I herd, "Harry?"

***************************

he had been looking around for the golden trio, just so he could have a little fun.

But he had only found two of the three and they didn't know where Harry had gone to.

All the better. He had never like to pick on the boy-who-lived. He knew the truth for he had them too.

The bruises, cuts, and the scars. He had them too.

He didn't want the small boy to go through that.

He had a feeling the dark haired teen had it worse then he did.

He walked to the last compartment hoping it was empty like it always was.

But he was wrong. his jaw dropped in either fear or surprise.

Harry was sitting against the wall directly opposite of him. His invisibility cloak Barley on him (he new potter had been the one to hit him with a snowball).only covering his chest and part of his legs.

His chest was rising and falling unevenly. His face was facing the side. His hair that was to his shoulders, looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks.

His shirt, what little he could see of it, was four times to large, and was so thin you could see his skin in some parts.

"Harry?" Draco said shocked.

Harry slowly looked at him who's eyes got bigger then they had already been.

Harry's face, to be short, looked horrible. His left eye was completely black, his lips were split and bleeding in three different places. The whole right side of his face, from his jaw to his temple was a dark purple.

Harry stared at him blankly, not comprehending who Draco was.

"Harry." Draco said again walking over to kneel by him. Harry still stared at him blankly. "Harry do you understand me?"

Harry dint move an inch.

Out of nowhere he grabbed his chest and started to cough.

Draco saw blood and a lot of it coming from the mouth.

He grabbed him sitting him up hoping it would help. it didn't.

Harry started to whimper, Draco herd a cracking sound and Harry let out a small scream, fell unconscious.

Draco was starting to panic

He grabbed the invisibility cloak and threw it over Harry.

He ran out of the compartment and used the Malfoy look to get everyone out of the way. and finally reached the compartment he had been looking for.

Its where Blasie and a few other were sitting.

" Blasie where's that portkey tom gave you?" Draco said hastily, almost hysterical.

"Why what's wrong." The dark skinned boy said looking up from the text book that he had been reading.

Draco uncovered Harry slightly to show them.

They all gasped and sat there for a second, and then Harry started to cough again, some of the blood landing on Draco's cheek.

"My goddess." Pansy said.

Blasie was already throwing stuff from his trunk all over the place by the time she finished saying that.

"Found…" he started when the door behind Draco burst open reviling the weasly twins, Neville and Luna Lovegood.

Have any of you seen Harry?" Fred asked.

Then they saw him in a very frightened looking blond haired boy." What the bloody hell did you do to Harry!?" Neville unexpectedly yelled at Draco.

"I…I…I didn't do it." Draco stuttered out.

"The hell…" George started.

But Harry interrupted with, "they didn't do it guys." They all looked at him but he still looked asleep.

"Where are you taking him?" Luna asked.

"To someone who is very good at healing, you can come if you want to but we have to go now, he's getting worse." Draco said closer to hysterical then before.

"Fine how are we..." Fred started when Blasie pushed a toy dog into his face. "oh." was all he said.

"Make sure everything stays in order." Pansy ordered a near by boy.

Everyone grabbed the stuffed toy and Blasie said "truthfulness."

1

2

3

Then the world started to spin.

Red and brown flowed into yellow, gray and blue

They all landed roughly, except Draco who forced himself to stay standing as to not jar Harry.

But Harry still cried out slightly.

Draco winced and didn't wait for anyone to stand he ran straight into the doors in front of him and tore the door open causing many death eater to look at him that were standing in front of it.

He ran past the entire startled death eater group, one who was his father who, when he passed him said," Draco?"

He ran up to Voldemort he said, "Voldemort I need your help." He did it without kneeling or bowing so the dark lord leaned forward.

"What is it Draco?"

Draco looked wary for a second but then Harry's friends came through the door and stood behind the blond boy.

The whispers had started.

Draco sighed and uncovered Harry all the way.

The dark lord stood up faster then any of his followers had ever seen.

"What the hell happened, Draco?" he yelled, as he walked over to him taking Harry from his arms. Harry whimpered slightly and started to cough again.

Blood spattered the front of the dark lord's robes. Harry started to shake and moan.

Pansy was the one who answered because she realized Draco was to scared to answered the angry man "Draco found him on the train like this."

"Lucius go and get some potions." He yelled in reply

"Yes lord Voldemort." He bowed and ran.

"Harry, Harry wake up." Voldemort said "Harry."

Harry's eyes snapped wide open.. he looked around and his eyes landed on Voldemort.

'He doesn't even look scared. I don't think he realizes it's me.' He thought.

"Harry you have to tell me what happened" he told the tiny boy. He just stared at the tanned man. "Harry tell me." He shook him slightly.

"Harry." Harry started, "Harry bad boy." he breathed out. "Harry a bad boy and got looked in his cupboard. Uncle punished Harry." He coughed causing them to wince, ""punished Harry for trying to help auntie and cousin to," he breathed, "to help them escape mean uncle." He shook his head slightly. "Dumbledore was paying uncle." Another cough, "Paying uncle to beat Harry. He telled Ron and Hermione to friend Harry." Voldemort herd a gasp and looked up to find the shocked looks of the twins and Neville.

"Who is you Harry wonders." Harry said to the man. Voldemort looked back at the broken teen.

"Call me Tom, Harry." he said quietly.

"Lucius can running, dignified, of course, back into the room, "Here my lord." He was about to leave the room like the rest of the group then he looked back at Harry and took a deep breath, "my lord do you smell that?" he whispered.

Tom looked startled then nodded, "so your one as well Lucius." he stated and the blond nodded still staring at the raven haired boy.

Tom shook his head and whispered, "hell no."

He gently laid Harry on the floor.

He grabbed the bottle of orange liquid in it.

"What the hell was he talking about?" Fred whispered to George.

"Probably how good Harry smells,' George whispered back

"Oh? He dose?" was the reply.

Tom chuckled and thought, "Finding them is a lot easier then I thought."

He was trying to get the small boy to swallow the potion but he kept refusing to take it.

Tom finally sighed and put the potion in his own mouth, leaning forward he put his lips to Harry's grabbing his hose in the process.

Harry tried to fight it, but he eventually need air and swallowed the potion.

"No more medicine please." Harry said. "Harry was a bad boy. And bad boys don't get medicine." Harry was struggling against the dark lord.

He, along with several others, growled. "Harry Potter you are not, and I repeat NOT a bad boy! You got that."

Harry was shaking his head.

Tom sighed and picked up glowing pink potion. He did the same thing he did the last time because he new Harry would keep refusing them.

When tom shifted slightly to pick up another potion they heard a loud crack and Harry let out a short lived scream and passed out.

"Now it'll be easier to get the potions down." He said to himself.

He grabbed a bone white one and put it to Harry's lips and massaged his throat to get it down.

While he was giving the last of the potions he heard someone ask, "Dose anyone know how this happened?"

"We know that…" Fred started.

"That his uncle didn't treat..." George said.

"Him like they should…"

"But we didn't know…"

"That he had gone this far…"

"We just thought he was…"

Suppose to do all the chores…"

"And didn't get to…"

"Go outside a lot…"

"We didn't know about the abusing…"

"Or starvation…" Fred finished.

"Draco stated, "I noticed bruises and that he didn't like to be touched but most guys at school are like that so I dint think anything of it." Tom heard some lying in that statement but just assumed that Draco had assumed about the abuse.

The chubby boy said, "HE always put up sleeping charms in the dorms when he went to bed, but he told us that it was because of…" Neville stopped, "you?" he said questioningly.

"What in the great Gods are you talking about Longbottom?" Tom said to the chubby Griffindor.

"Once in a while he has nightmares. Dumbledore told him that he was dreaming bout you and what you are doing. At least that's what Harry was told but I'm not too sure about that any more.

"well it certainly was not me. From what I'm told his drams are about torture, pain and evil laughs (sorry had to put that in there lighten up the mood a little to tense.) and I certainly do not do any of those things well except maybe the laugh (sorry again). I may get angry a lot and throw a spell or two but I never actually hurt anyone."

"From the stories were told this doesn't sound anything like you." Fred said, "But for some reason we believe you."

"Would you mind if we stayed here with Harry Tom?" Luna said speaking for the first time since they had gotten there.

"Sure Ms. Lovegood. Why don't you go find your father? I think he's in his room at the moment." Tom said not looking up from Harry.

The three standing Griffindor's looked at her in shock. She smiled and putting out her arm showing them the mark. But it looked different from the ones they had seen.

Instead of a snake and skull it was a snake wrapped around a small eg, like it was trying to protect it. The snake was sleeping at the moment.

Well we..." George said.

"Never would have…" Fred said.

"Thought that you…"

"Would be a Death Eater…"

"Luna Lovegood. This is…"

"Very shocking. But not…"

"All that surprised…"

"To say the least…"

"No wonder you…"

"Didn't say a…"

Word the whole time…"

"We were…"

"Coming here." George finished.  
Luna laughed and started to walk away she turned and said with a wink, "Now you'll get to know the real me." And ran off laughing.

The boys just shook their heads.

They turned when tom said, "ok one left and we can take him to a room and put some clothes on him… real clothes I swear I will kill Vernon." With a evil grin on his face making the boys shiver with fear happy they weren't the ones who had done anything to piss of the dark lord.

"Save my aunt and cousin." Harry said in his sleep.

**********************************************

I heard voices above me, a frantic one. A calm one. A scared one and worried ones.

I only got glimpse of the conversations:

"Blasie…portkey…tom…"

"Why…gasp…here somewhere…"

"Where's Harry...hall…do it…come with…"

"healer…truthfulness…"

"Draco…"

"What…Draco…"

whispers started, so many whispers.

"What…hell…"

I was set down after a while and I whimpered. It had hurt. I coughed and something cam up making me fell better.

I wonder what that was. Then my thoughts changed, I was cold, so very cold. I tried to tell them but they don't here me.

"found…train…"

"Lucius…get…potions…" I felt as though I should no that name from some where but I couldn't think of it.

"yes… Voldemort…" then I heard feet running.

"Harry…up…"I heard a voice say my name. "Harry" I was coming up.

"I didn't want to. It hurt to much. My eyes opened any way. I didn't think they would let me sleep until I answered them.

I looked around. I feel as though I should know the people around me.

My eye landed on a pair of the bluest eye I had ever seen.

"Harry you need to tell me what happened." I didn't want to tell him but he looked so kind so I told him the story I don't remember what I told him but I do remember telling him in third person, it made it so much easier, and about Dumbledore and hearing a gasp I heard gasp.

I didn't look but he did.

I wanted his eyes back so I asked him, "who is you Harry wonders?" he looked back at me.

"Call me Tom Harry, alright?"

the rest was a blur and I blacked out.


	2. an

Hay folks im soory bout this its just I couldn't figure out how to upload the second chapter I hope that u all can forgive my I should have the next one in a couple of days it got lost on the computer so have to retype it cookies for everyone and I want to thank you to thise who have given me reviews and criticism its really helpful

And yes this IS a SLASH someone told me they would like to know before they read it this is a slash people no flames allowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here the deal people I'm not continuing this story until I can get the story back. I can remember it all because I had written so much of it that I cant remember what was when so I don't know ho long that will be so this story if on hiatus (or however you spell that) but in the next two weeks ill have another story started so please read that one I wont lose it this time I've learned my lesson.


End file.
